Let Me Know
by Kim Panda
Summary: "kau harus tidur dengan teratur panda. Jangan membuat ku khawatir"/"nanti kau juga tau "/"kau! Pirang mesum?" /"bagaimana kalua kita mulai dari awal eum?"/"jauhkan tangan mu dari milik nangan di masa lalu, kemunculan mu, hal baru dalam hidupku, bisakah aku menghadapi semua ini? -Tao- {summary seadanya/?, Kristao/Kaitao, YAOI, ff perdana/?}


**Let me know**

Pairing:

Kristao {Kris x Tao}

Cast:

Kris (Wu yi fan)

Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Kai (Kim jongin)

Sehun (Oh sehun)

Baekhyun (Byun baekhyun)

Chanyeol (Park chanyeol)

Yang lain menyusul~

Genre:

Cari sendiri U,Uv /di hajar yang lewat/?

Rate :T (aman kok/?)

Warning :

YAOI {BoyxBoy}, Typo(s), membosankan, abal, gaje, kriuk garing krik krik krik/? .-.

**n/a :**

annyeong ^^

ini ff pertama buatan ku jadi maaf kalau bikin mual, gatel gatel atau kebelet ke toilet/? Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya ya '-')/ soalnya aku Cuma author baru yang bahkan cara nge-post ff aja bingung u,u yang mau nge bash siap siap nemu paku ya di dalem perutnya/? /brb ke dukun/? n_n

.

.

.

.

Happy birth day/? *salah* -_-

.

.

Happy reading~ :3

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut membelai surai pirang seorang namja yang sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat agak sangar namun ketampanan dan tubuhnya yang ramping membuat ia terlihat sempurna di balut seragam sekolah kebanggan milik SM high school.

Ia mulai terbiasa untuk mencoba menulikan telinganya dari semua bisikan yang 'sepertinya' terlalu keras, dan hanya menebar senyum terbaiknya yang, oh god! Jangankan seorang gadis, beberapa namja pun bahkan tersipu dengan hanya melihat senyumnya yang sempurna, menutup kesan sangar di wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan mata pandanya yang unik.

Sikapnya yang selama ini 'tampa sengaja' terlihat cute dan auranya yang errr... sexy membuatnya di kagumi banyak orang sejak setahun yang lalu terdaftar sebagai murid baru di SM HS sampai saat ini dirinya menginjak jenjang kelas 2 beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat sampai di kelaspun keadaan juga tak jauh berbeda, semua menatapnya kagum kecuali seorang namja yang kedapatan sedang menelungkupkan tubuh di mejanya.

Ekspresi namja bermata panda itu berubah, sebuah senyum terukir jelas. Namun jika di perhatikan senyum itu tampak berbeda. Senyum lembut yang juga menyiratkan luka, ya... membingungkan memang. Namun perasan orang lain, siapa yang tau?.

setelah menaruh tasnya di meja paling ujung nomer 2 dari belakang, ia segera memusaatkan pandanganya ke arah seorang namja yang menelungkupkan tanganya, tertidur di atas meja.

"dasar tukang tidur" tao –namja bemata panda- bergumam pelan dan akhirnya menghapiri namja yang berada persis di sebelah kanan bersebrangan dengan tempat duduknya

Melihat sahabatnya itu tertidur tiba tiba ia memposisikan dirinya berlutut di samping kiri meja kai –namja yang tertidur- dan meletakan kepalanya di pinggiran meja dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan.

"kai bangun, pelajaran akan segera di mulai" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk nepuk pelan kepala kai dengan tangan kananya Membuat rambutnya kecoklatan miliknya semakin berantakan

"hmm.." yang tao dengar hanya deheman lemas dari kai yang masih saja belum membuka matanya

"kai bangun!" kini tao mengoyang goyangkan bahu kai sambil sedikit berteriak, sambil masih berlutut berusaha menyamakan posisinya dengan jongin yang terduduk di kursinya.

"yak! Kau ini apa apaan sih baby panda" dengan susah payah kai berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, menahan rasa kantuknya.

Belum ada niatan di hati kai untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, di tambah pemandangan indah seorang yang ia sayangi terlihat jelas di hadapanya. tepat ketika tangan kiriya ia geser untuk kembali menjadi bantal daruratnya.

Sekarang tao kembali menjadikan kedua tanganya alas agar dagunya tak langsung menyentuk meja kayu yang keras. "kai kau itu kenapa tidur terus eoh?" ucapnya sambil menatap namja yang kini jarak wajahnya terlihat cukup dekat dengan namja berkantung mata ini.

"aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi wajar saja" jawabnya asal

"pabo jongin"

"aku ini jenius. Dan hei... apa kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?"tampa tao duga tangan kanan kai menagkup wajah tao sayang dengan ibu jarinya yang menyentuh lembut kantung mata tao yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lelah

Tao yang sudah biasa dengan sentuhan kai hanya menikmati sentuhan kecil itu sambil menjawab dengan senyum indahnya

"kau bodoh,aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk"

"kau harus tidur dengan teratur panda. Jangan membuat ku khawatir"

DEG

Kini mata keduanya bertemu, saling menatap seakan ingin tau siapa yang lebih seduktif. Terlihat tao mulai tak nyaman dengan acara 'mataku, dengan matamu' ini dan berakhir dengan tanganya yang mencubit hidung kai hingga sang pemilik merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu tao buru buru mendudukan diri di bagkunya sendiri.

"yak! Huang zi tao" kai bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri tao yang dan tampa ragu kedua tanganya mencubit kedua pipi tao membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"yak yak yak! Kim jongin lepaskaaan" refleks tangan tao menjewer kedua telinga jongin yang sekarang duduk tepat di bangku di depanya tampa memutar kursinya.

"lepaskan dulu jeweran mu" kai malah menggoyangkan tanganya yang masih mencubit pipi tao

"kau yang duluaaaan dasar usil" dan selanjutnya mereka hanya saling melepar kalimat hinaan yang lebih terlihat lucu karena berisi kebiasaan aneh masing masing dari mereka

Inilah ekspresi, tingkah, dan sifat tao yang jarang terlihat. Karena memang seorang huang zi tao hanya akan bertingkah layaknya dirinya sendiri saat bersama sahabat –sahabatnya terutama kai.

"dasar tukang tidur"

"kekanak kanakan"

"namja gelap"

"kantung mata"

"diam kau namja jelek"

"kau kemanakan mata mu panda cengeng?"

"hoaaaamh.. kalian ini pagi pagi sudah bermesraan, cepat pergilah ke altar dan ucapkan ikrar kurasa itu lebih baik" dengan wajah yang mengantuk plus ekspresinya yang memang selalu terlihat bosan, dengan lancar oh sehun, bicara membuat tao dan kai menghentikan kegiatanya serentak

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami untuk menjadi saksi?" kai malah menimpali ucapan teman sebangkunya itu dengan lantang dan percaya diri

"tidak terimakasih, lebih baik aku pergi ke club bersama guru olahraga yang bau ketiak itu" sedetik kemudian terlihat sekarang sehun sudah tengelam dalam tumpukan lenganya, menyamankan diri untuk tidur di kelas. Entah kenapa virus tidur di kelas kai bisa menular pada sehun sekarang

Tao hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan sehun. Namun suasana menjadi hening ketika sehun yang wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di tumpukan lenganya berucap

"kenapa kalian tidak kembali saja seperti dulu? Kurasa itu akan menarik"

DEG

Kini terlihat atmosfer di antara dua orang namja yang tadinya secerah langit saat ini berubah agak aneh dan canggung. Selalu seperti ini, dan sampai sekarang entah kenapa jika menyebut kata dulu, masa lalu dan hal yang berbau cerita masa lampau mereka berdua akan diam, sampai topik lain muncul.

Dan akhirnya keheningan itu pecah saat kim seosangnim masuk ke dalam kelas dan berakhir dengan kai yang mengacak sayang rambut pirang tao sambil berkata

"nanti kita lanjutkan di kantin, arraseo"

"asih kim jongin!" tao hanya mendengus sebal sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sukses berantakan berkat kai.

SKIP TIME

Kantin SM HS

Suasana kantin yang ramai membuat dua orang namja tampan yang sedang bergandengan tangan, atau lebih tepatnya namja yang satu mengandeng 'posesif' namja yang satunya lagi itu nampak sedikit kerepotan.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"YAK! KAMJJONG! PANDA! DI SINI!" terlihat seorang namja berwajah sangat ceria melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat dan di sebelahnya terlihat pula seorang namja imut bereyelener yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menahan malu akibat manusia ajaib di sebelahnya

Kai dan tao yang merasa dirinya di panggil segera menghampiri kedua namja yang berjulukan happy virus itu sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi namja yang lebih imut di sebelahnya

"annyeong chan hyung, baekie hyung" sapa tao ramah pada kedua sunbaenim yang merangkap sahabatnya itu

"annyeong panda~ kalian mesra seperti biasanya ya setelah berbaikan" goda baekhyun –namja bereyeliner- berniat menggoda kedua dongsaeng kesayanganya itu

"berhati hatilah padanya panda, dia berbahaya" chanyeol –namja yang berteriak- menambahkan

"aish, hyung kalian iniiiii" protes tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sudahlah tao mungkin mereka hanya iri pada kita berdua~" kai malah ikut menggoda tao, tak lupa tanganya kini melingkar di pinggang ramping tao membuat tao tersentak kaget

"teruslah bermimpi kim jongin. ngomong ngomong di mana si 'Oh kurang ajar' itu?" terlihat chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya mencari cari anggota tim basket nya yang termuda itu

"sehun? Ia tadi tidur di kelas dan tak mau di ganggu" tutur tao menjelaskan

"aish, si pemalas itu sudah ku bilang ini rapat darurat club basket" protes chanyeol

"oh iya hyung manager, apa kegiatan pelatihan gabungan jadi di adakan?" sambil masih memeluk pinggang tao seduktif kai bertanya dengan nada penasaran

"kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat bertanya tentang pelatihan itu?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"habisnya... berarti aku tak akan bertemu baby panda selama 3 hari hiks.." sekarang kai memasang wajah pura pura sedihnya membuat tao dan yang lainya menghembuskan nafas frustasi dengan sikap kai

"panda, ini daftar benda dan perlengkapa yang harus kau bawa dan tolong beri tahu sehun juga ne, jangan sampai ada yang lupa atau tertinggal arraseo?" taopun menerima secarik kertas dari bakhyun dan menatap deretan tulisan tulisan itu sambil menaikan kedua alisnya bingung

"ini semua hyung? Memangnya kita mau berkemah di gunung atau menyewa penginapan?" protes tao malah di tertawakan baekhyun dan chanyeol

"tentu saja di penginapan panda" jawab baekhyun

"tapi kenapa perlengkapanya sebanyak ini?"

"nanti kau juga tau~"

Jadi setiap tahun akan di adakan pelatihan club basket gabungan antar SM High school dan EXO high school yang merupakan 2 tim basket unggulan tingkat sekolah menengah atas se-seoul yang tujuanya menyambut murid baru yang bergabung dalam tim baset sekolah masing masing.

Kegiatan ini di adakan di awal kenaikan kelas 2 seperti saat ini karena biasaanya anggota tetap sudah terbentuk dengan pasti, berbeda dengan awal perekrutan yang anggotanya pasti masih terlihat hilir mudik mencoba tetap bertahan di club atau malah keluar club, tampa keanggotaan yang jelas.

Tao, sehun dan beberapa murid baru anggota club basket yang lainya tahun ini akan menjadi peserta pelatihan sementara baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai manager, chanyeol dan beberapa murid kelas tiga yang tahun lalu menjadi peserta akan menjadi panitia yang mengatur pelatihan tahun ini begitulah sistemnya

"kau sudah minta izin ke jae ajumma dan yunho ajusshi kan?" tanya baekhyun pada tao

"sudah hyung, walau awalnya mereka menolak tapi akhirnya aku dapat izin" jawab tao dengan wajah ceria

"syukurlah, oh iya tao nanti jika kau di perlakukan keterlaluan kau boleh protes, jadi jangan di tahan arraseo?" baekhyun yang khawatir dengan dongsaeng kesayanganya ini terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Baekhyun yang tau betul sifat tao yang cengeng membuatnya agak khawatir dengan hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan anak anak kelas 3 yang merupakan senior senior tao sekaligus teman teman satu angkatanya itu

Namun baekhyun percaya bahwa tao pasti tak selemah itu dan berharap kegiatan ini berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan

"keterlaluan? Apakah nanti mereka akan bersikap kasar hyung?" tanya tao dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"anio, ku bilang kan hanya 'seandainya' lagipula kau kan bisa membanting mereka dengan wushu mu panda"

"atau kalau perlu aku ikut ke sana untuk menjaga mu saja bagaimana?" kai berseru semangat

"maaf, hanya orang orang tampan yang boleh masuk club basket SM HS" tolah chanyeol dengan gaya sok coolnya

"benar, lagipula sudah beruntung kau di terima di club dance, atau jangan jangan kau menyuap mereka agar menerima mu?" terlihat baekhyun dan chanyeol ber toss ria karena berhasim membully kai lagi, dasar pasangan usil

"ku lihat di pernah membersihkan club dance semalaman hyung, jangan jangan karna itu dia di terima" terlihat tao membuat ekspresi penuturan yang di buat buat membuat kai menekuk alisnya kesal

"benar begitu ya kai?" tanya tao sambil menahan tawanya dan menyikut pelan perut kai yang masih memeluknya

"kau sekarang mulai berani membully ku ya baby panda" dengan seringanya yang menyeramkan kai mulai mengelitiki pinggang tao membuat tao tertawa kegelian berusaha melepaskan diri dari kai

"huahahahahaha kai le-hahahaha lepaskan ahahahahahahahaha"

Siang itu kantin di penuhi tawa tao akibat jari nakal kai yang berkeliaran mengelitiki tao sampai akhirnya kai dan tao mendapat jeweran sayang dari baekhyun yang menyuruh mereka berdua agar lebih tenang

KEESOKAN HARINYA

~Tao pov~

Hari ini acara pelatihan akan di adakan. Dari apa yang sudah baekhyun hyung bilang beberapa hari lalu aku hanya tau bahwa acar ini akan di adakan selama 3 hari di pulau jeju dan acara ini hanya diikuti oleh tim inti club basket SM HS san EXO HS.

Yang ku takutkan ialah pasti akan di lakukan semacam oriantasi anggota baru yang tidak jauh jauh dari di kerjai senior dan bentakan yang katanya melatih mental dan kabar buruknya aku tidak suka di kerjai dan bentakan. Namun aku terus berfikir positif, setidaknya ini terlihat sepertiliburan menurutku

Rencananya kami akan berkumpul di bandara tepat jam 8 dan setelah semuanya berkumpul kami akan melakukan penerbangan tepat jam 9 menuju pulau jeju. Namun entah karna gugup atau saking semangatnya jam 7.30 aku sudah sampai di bandara melupakan baekhyun hyung yang masih bersiap siap di rumahnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah ku. bodoh? Ya beginilah aku -_-

Aku hanya memdudukan diriku bosan di deretan kursi bandara sambil bergumam sendiri

"aish! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa pergi ke rumah baekhyun hyung! Bodoh bodoh bodooooh!"

"Bisakah kau diam!" terlihat seorang namja bersurai pirang yang senada dengan rambut ku melepaskan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang ternyata sangat tampan bak pangeran dari negri dongeng

Hidung yang sempurna, bibir kecilnya yang lucu dan matanya yang menusuk membuatku menatapnya sesaat seperti seorang maniak yang sedang menatap idolanya

Mungkin saat itu juga aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya jika aku tak ingat bahwa ia adalah namja mesum yang tempo hari melihat ku berganti pakaian di rumah kim ajjumma

"kau?! Pirang mesum?" seketika itu juga wajah namja itu berubah menyeramkan dengantatapan menusuknya

TBC/DELET


End file.
